Life's Pain
by veeliaharry7768
Summary: KAgome and SOuta have a vey shady past. in order for them to leave the past behind the must move back to where it all began. can kagome and her family and friends make it through the school year or will Kagomes past come back to haunt her. IKag, MS, SR
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: this is my first Inuyasha story so plaese don't hurt me: Disclaimer, i don't own the characters yadda yadda the end.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**"Kagomes and Soutas Arrival."**

_"mind speaking"

* * *

_

"Hey Roku why are you cleaning" Inuyasha asked one of his best friends.

"I have to finish cleaning out these two rooms for my cousins" Miroku said finishing the first room and moving on into the second.

"You never told us that you had any cousins" Sango who is one of Inuyasha and Miroku's friends.

"Yeah you guys never asked so I never told you"" Miroku said finishing the second room.

"Are they like Kids and junk" Inuyasha asked.

"Naw Kagome and Souta a both 16 seeing as they are twins" Miroku said walking down the stairs.

"Well when are they getting here" Sango asked.

"Um… they have to stop by the embassy first to get there papers and stuff and then they'll come over here." Miroku said walking through the front doors.

"So can we use on of your bikes (Motorcycles for you dumb people)"Inuyasha asked

"Nope… there not mine they all belong to Kagome and Souta." Miroku said looking at his friend.

"What!! All 130 of them are there's" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yep and all the cars, boards, and pretty much this whole mansion belong to them. They just gave it to me to stay in when my parents died." Miroku stated.

"Damn they must be loaded to be giving you a mansion to stay in" Inuyasha said.

"You have no idea, but I need to brief you guys about them before the get here." Miroku said seriously.

"What are you blabbing about now Miroku" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Listen under no circumstances must you ask them about their past. For two Inuyasha if you hit on Kagome I'll rip your heart out and shove it up your ass. Number three Kagome and Souta are inu-youkai. However Kagome is a Miko-inu-hanyou and Souta who is a full inu-youkai is a priest." Miroku said briefing them about his two dangerous cousins.

"Fine I won't hit on your cousin, plus if she's related to you she must not be all that" Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't count your chickens before the hatch Yasha the last time I saw Kagome was when she was 10 and damn was she fine" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Eww Roku she's you cousin, now I know she must be butt ugly for you to think that she looked good" Inuyasha said causing Sango that laugh.

Miroku was just about to say something when they saw a motorcycle and a Ferrari coming at break neck speeds towards them. They were just about to jump out of the way when both vehicles stopped just in front of them.

"Ha I beat you bad Souta" said the girl getting off of the bike.

"Whatever you cheated and you know it" the boy named Souta sad getting out of the car.

"Roku! Cous how you doin'" the girl said taking off her helmet. Inuyasha didn't get to see her because Miroku was all up in his way.

"Kagome!!" Miroku said pulling her into a huge bear hug.

"Damn Roku are you trying to kill her" Souta said hitting Miroku hard on the arm.

Miroku stepped out of the way and he got a good look at Kagome and his jaw dropped. She wore black hip huggers and a tight red half shirt that went just above her pierced belly button. It showed her abs which Inuyasha had to saw was well toned. On the shirt written in silver letters were: "_I was born this way what's your excuse"_. Her pants had many pockets and zippers, with read linings and she wore black and silver Tims. She had her hair in a high pony tail that still made her hair go down to the middle of her back. The ends of her hair were red and silver. While Inuyasha was drooling over Kagome, Miroku noticed what she was wearing.

"Kagome! You came outside looking like this" Miroku said at her clothes or her lack thereof.

"Roku you ain't my daddy so I can wear what ever I want." Kagome said looking at her older cousin.

Souta had come from the trunk of his car with about six bags. Inuyasha also saw that he wore about the same colors of clothes that it made them look even more alike. He wore a red wife beater with the words: _"I dress this way to annoy you."_ written in silver. He had a silver silk shirt on over it. He also had on black baggy cargo pants with the same design that Kagome had on hers he also had on the same shoes. His hair had the same coloring and it was also pretty long going down to where the armpits are. The only thing that would make them look different was there eyes. While kagome had bright emerald green eyes, Souta had bright hazel blue eyes.

"Souta tell your sister to put on some clothes" Miroku said to his other cousin.

"Why she ain't gonna listen to me" Souta said shrugging his shoulder.

"So who are they" Kagome said pointing to Sango and Inuyasha.

"Oh these two they're no one" Miroku said then changed his mind when Sango hit him upside his head. "I mean these are my two best friends Sango and Inuyasha" Miroku said after he got hit by Sango.

Kagome and Souta looked at each other then smiled and evil smile that made Miroku worry.

_So do you think this is the same Sango he keeps talking about_ Souta thought to his Sister.

_Yeah I think it is and lets have some fun with this shall we_ Kagome said to him.

"So this is the famous Sango that Miroku keeps telling us about" Souta said putting down the bags and walking over to her.

"Our cousin speaks very highly of you. I mean just yesterday he was telling us how he would like to" Kagome was cut off by Miroku putting his handover her mouth.

"Why don't we go inside now?" A beet red Miroku said.

"Sure cous anything for you" Kagome said picking up her bags and walking inside with Souta following close behind.

"Inuyasha you can stop drooling now" Said an equally red Sango. Inuyasha snapping out of his fantasies put his bad boy face back on.

"Man don't you even think about asking my cousin out she's like my baby sister" Miroku said walking into the house.

"Hey Roku are you gonna show us around or what" Souta said sitting on the step.

"Sure let's go" Miroku said heading to the garage.

"Ok everyone grab a bike and let's go" Kagome said getting on hers.

"Where do you want to go Kags" Miroku asked.

"Let's go get something to eat" Kagome said.

"Ok we'll go to McDonalds" Sango said revving up her bike.

Kagome smirked at Souta then she put on her helmet and revved up her bike.

"If Souta and I make it to McDonalds before you guys we eat for free ok" Kagome said challenging them.

"Sure but seeing as you don't know where it is you won't beat us" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about us but make sure you got some cash because Souta and I can eat a lot" Kagome said aligning her bike with every one else's.

"OK one, two, "VROOM" was all you could hear as Kagome and Souta sped off towards McDonalds laughing.

"Those little fuckers" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku, Sango and he sped off after them.

When they finally got there they found Kagome and Souta inside laughing their heads off.

"Did you guys get lost or something" Kagome asked.

"You guys cheated" Miroku said sitting down with his cousins.

"What do you mean dearest cousin we only improved our chances of winning by about 50" Souta explained while adding more statistics and have kagome saying things like "Ahem" and "yep that right brother".

They sat there for about an hour just talking and having fun when Kagome, Souta, and Inuyasha smelled cheap perfume and a lot of make-up.

"I smell a hoe a coming" Souta said holding his nose.

Miroku and Sango not having such profound smell turned to look out the window. It was Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

"Damn why does she have to show up." Inuyasha sighed.

"Who is she besides the obvious hoe?" Souta asked with such innocence that Inuyasha had to check if he was kidding or not.

"That would be my ex-girlfriend Kikyo. She thinks we still go together but it ain't happening." Inuyasha said as he groaned when Kikyo saw him through the glass.

"Did Miroku dare you to or did you lose a bet that had a bad consequence?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"To go out with that!" Souta said pointing at Kikyo as she was making her way over to them.

"Yeah I mean you had to have had lost a bet or something to willingly go out with her." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Inu-baby what are you doing here" Kikyo screeched causing Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta to flinch.

* * *

A/N: how'd you like it so far. well review please and flames are welcomed. IHATE KIKYO

* * *


	2. So very sorry

A/N: I know that this isn't a chapter. I am sooo sorry for leaving this for so long but college got the best of me and my stories fell by the way side. Luckily I have new inspiration for my stories and have picked them back up. I will be going through the first couple chapters to do any editing and adding of detail where needed. I will be posting these stories under a new Pen name Darkveelia88. Hopefully I will do better with updating. But I wont abandon them at all.


End file.
